De bonnes vacances agréable!
by Shiwaii
Summary: L'équipage du Romano Fafard décide de prendre des vacances sur une planète ou il vont faire les nouveaux moniteur de camps pour un groupe de jeunes enfants!


**De bonnes vacances agréable!**

- Capitaine voulez vous me dire c'est quoi sa?, demanda Brad  
- C'est un de vos document!  
- Pourquoi est-il comme sa?, dit Brad de plus en plus énerver

Soudain un entendit un petit bruit venant des haut parleurs du vaisseau. Le capitaine répondit a l'appelle arrivant.

- Oui?, demanda le capitaine.  
-_ [Capitaine c'est nous!]_, affirma Flavien  
- Bien! Alors la planète Vacancia?, demanda Brad a son tour  
- _[Elle est très bien... a date nos détecteur n'ont rien détecter! Cette planète semble desserte...]_  
- _[Pis y fait super chaud! Un peu de vacances...]_, commença Bob

C'est a ce moment que Valence et Pétrolia entra dans la pièce toute excitées.

- Capitaine ont vas en vacances?, demanda Pétrolia  
- Ben c'est que...  
- Avec un soleil, des plages a perte de vue, des..., commença Valence  
- Bon ok... prenons un.. Une semaine de vacances!, décida le capitaine

Tous cria de joie... sauf..

- Oh non.. Pas le soleil brûlant! Ma peau vas me laisser la... j'vais mourir griller..., commença a se plaindre Brad  
- Oh Brad fermer la ou c'est une thérapie sous le soleil brûlant!, le menaça le capitaine

Brad se ferma rapidement et tout l'équipage alla préparer des petits. Enfin tout fini il se téléfaxa un après l'autre sur la planète.

Le paysage était simplement...

- Sublime! C'est simplement sublime, dit Pétrolia.  
- Bon ont vas se baigner!, dit avec joie Flavien

Tous se mis en costume de bain sauf Brad qui garda un chandail a manche longue.

- Brad vous aller mourir de chaleur sous se chandail, lui dit Valence.  
- Ouais mais j'vais pas avoir de brûlure moi!

Mais soudain Bob et Flavien le prirent par derrière. Ils tenait ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite?, demanda nerveusement Brad  
- Ben ont vas vous pitcher a l'eau! Sa se voit pas?, lui répondit Bob  
- Non! Non! NON!, dit Brad sur le bord d'une crise.

Puis Flavien et Bob le pitchère vraiment a l'eau. Brad se leva furieux... mais resta curieusement dans l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez?, demanda le capitaine  
- Vous voyez l'eau est bonne non?, dit Pétrolia en souriant

Mais la mine qu'avait Brad était pas une mine de joie mais de frayeur. Il leva un peu la main et pointa quelque chose derrière l'équipage. Tous se retournèrent et vit une ordre d'enfant courir vers eux avec un adulte a leur trousse. Puis les enfants les rattrapèrent, il était environ âgées de 8-9 ans. Ils était tous assez excité et agiter...

- Ont ils sont mignon!, dit Valence à Pétrolia  
- Il sont plutôt agités..., dit Flavien  
- Et brouillant..., dit Bob a son tour  
- ... mais aussi il faut passer par le "Ils sont jeune... très jeune...", affirma le capitaine  
- Mais c'est une gang de MORVEUX excité!, dit Brad dégoûté!

Puis une dame s'avança vers le capitaine. Elle était âgées environ de 28 ans. Elle sourie et s'addressa a l'équipage au complet!

- Je suis Fanny Veaudreil! Nous vous attendions justement!

- QUOI?, dit l'équipage tous d'une même voix  
- Bon je dois partir! À Bientôt les enfants!, dit Fanny  
- À bientôt!, dirent tout les enfants en même temps

Puis Fanny partie en taxi ont ne sais pas où en laissait l'équipage avec tout les enfants...

- Eille c'est quoi la joke?, dit Brad  
- Elle doit nous avoir pris pour d'autre personne et..., dit le capitaine  
- Et il faut s'occuper de tout les enfants..., dit Flavien désespérer

Soudain les gars, Brad était venue près d'eux, se retourna, les filles jouait avec les enfants. Ils semblait déjà les avoir adopter!

- Sa pas d'l'aire si difficile que sa..., affirma Bob  
- Non si ont trouve un cacanne de ritalin ont vas être correcte!, dit Brad sur un ton sarcastique

Puis la nuit tomba. Le capitaine avec s'éparer les élèves en trois groupes différents. Chaque membres de l'équipage, en équipe de deux, s'occupaient d'un groupe. Cette nuit là c'était le groupe de Flavien et Bob qui dormait a la belle étoile.

- Ont veut une histoire d'horreur, dit subitement Alex  
- Non!, dit Sonia  
- Elle as peur dans le noir..., affirma James  
- Bon... Sonia vient entre moi et Bob comme sa tu aura moins peur!

Sonia sourit et alla s'asseoir près d'eux. Flavien et Bob commença a raconter leur histoire... avec des bout de chanson! Les enfants aimait bien la façons dont les deux gars animait les soirées! Mais un vent éteignit tout les torches qui les éclairaient. Sonia se colla contre Flavien... ou Bob, elle ne le s'avait pas trop mais elle se sentait en sécurité près d'eux! C'est a se moment que dans la cabane de bois près d'eux ont entendit la voix de Brad crier très fort! Tous se retourna vers la maison. Flavien, Bob et les enfants se rua rapidement dans la cabane de bois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?, demanda Flavien tout essouffler

Étrangement tout le monde de la maison été cramper de rire. Bob, Flavien et leur groupe d'enfants se demanda ce qui se passa. Kevin s'avança vers Kim.

- Kim! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- C'est... C'est Brad!, dit-elle entre deux rire.  
- Hein?, dit tout le groupe de Flavien et Bob  
- Il a vue un araignée et il a crier mais..., commença le capitaine être quelques rires, c'était une fausse araignée!

C'est a se moment que Flavien, Bob et tout les enfants commença a rire eux aussi. Brad vexer se leva et les regarda tous.

- Ok la sa vas faire! Ma vas faire un tour dehors!

Brad sortie en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Vous pensez qu'ont la vexer?, demanda Mia  
- Juste un peu..., dit Fred  
- Non énormément même!, avoua Mellissa  
- Bah! Il se vexe a rien!, affirma le capitaine

Puis tous commença a jouer ensemble dans le calme et la joie.

Dehors pendant la nuit, Brad se promenait seul. Soudain il vit la cabane de bois où était les filles et leur groupe. Par curiosité il alla près d'une fenêtre et regarda a travers. La vue qu'il vit était merveilleuse. Valence et Pétrolia semblais bien s'entendre avec les jeunes enfants. Les enfants riait de bon coeur. Brad les regarda et eu un petit sourire. Soudain il entendit un craquement de branche... aillant peur se savoir qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer se bruit il ne se retourna par rapidement.

- Brad? Pourquoi espionnez vous les filles et leur groupe?, demanda alors une petit voix douce

Brad sursauta et tomba ce qui ne le fit pas passer inaperçu.. Il se leva et vit...

- Leila? Que fait tu ici?  
- Bien je ne voulais pas être avec les autres... je voulais venir voir une amie dans cette cabane de bois!, avoua-t-elle

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la regarda brièvement. Ce geste l'étonnait bien plus que le monde pouvait l'imaginer. Il sourit. Leila sourit a son tour. Il la pris dans ses bras pour la ramener mais c'est a cette instant que Valence, Pétrolia et leur gang arriva...

- Brad?, dit Pétrolia et Valence d'une même voix

Brad se retourna avec la jeune Leila dans ses bras.

- Quoi?  
- Leila!, s'écria Amélie

Brad lâcha Leila, qui alla retrouver son amie. Pétrolia et Valence sourit. Brad regarda les deux jeunes filles. Elles semblais si heureuse.

- Est-ce que sa vas, Brad?, lui demanda Valence  
- Heu.. Oui!, la rassura-t-il

Valence sourit. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller dans la même cabane de bois, celle où il y avait le capitaine et tout les autre. Enfin rendu ils entrèrent.

- Valence?, dit le capitaine  
- Pétrolia?, dit Flavien  
- B.. Brad?, dit Bob a son tour.  
- Bon ok sa vas faire les présentations, dit rapidement Brad  
- Mais.., commença Bob  
- Nous avons décidé de passer la soirée avec vous!, dit Pétrolia en souriant

Une bonne partie de la nuit passa. Pétrolia était assit très près de Flavien. Max les regarda subtilement

- Il vont le faire! Je te le jure!, dit-il a un de ses amis  
- Non! Ont le f'ra pas!, dit Flavien sur un ton mécontent car il l'avait entendu

Puis tous finirent par s'endormirent.

Puis les jours passa dans une très bonne harmonie. Ils s'entendait bien a merveille. Les enfants les adoraient beaucoup eux aussi! Ce qui étonnait le reste de l'équipage c'est que Brad donnait beaucoup d'affection au enfant. C'est vrai que dans sa jeunesse il en avait pas beaucoup eux donc il donnait a ces enfants l'amour et l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais reçu lorsqu'il était jeune.

Le dernier jour de la semaine arriva. Tout le monde s'amusaient royalement et tellement que ils ne regardait même plus l'heure. Soudain la joie et le bonheur allait bientôt être briser... Un taxi arriva. Tous se retourna et regarda. Le capitaine et les autres membres de l'équipage s'en approcha. Les enfants restèrent a l'écart mais s'avança un peu eux aussi. Soudain une femme sortie du taxi. Elle regarda le chauffeur et lui tendit de l'argent.

- Merci bien monsieur!, dit-elle

Elle se retourna alors vers tout le monde. Tous la regardait étrangement comme si il ne savait pas c'était qui.

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas?, dit-elle  
- Heum... Vous êtes...  
- Je suis Fanny Veaudreil!, dit-elle avec un large sourire

Tous écartilla les yeux grandement. Fanny était donc revenue et elle n'aurait plus besoin d'eux pour s'occuper des enfants...

- Je vous doit combien?, dit Fanny en sortant son porte feuille

Tous s'attendait a ce que Brad s'avance et lui demande le plus cher possible mais cela ce fit autrement

- Attendez vous voulez dire que vous n'avez plus besoin de nous?  
- C'est exacte!

Soudain quelques enfants était fâché et d'autre avait les larmes au yeux. Brad eu une boule d'émotion serrer dans sa gorge... et les larmes lui aussi lui vinrent au yeux

- C'est impossible..., dit Brad en essayant de cacher sa peine, Capitaine ont peut pas...  
- Moi aussi sa me brise le coeur mais... nous avons une missssion!  
- Ont s'en fou de la mission!  
- Brad... soyez responsable... nous reviendrons!

Puis Brad ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et se mit a pleurer. Effondré par les émotions il s'assit sur une roche et pleura toujours. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un le serrer très fort dans ses bras. C'était Leila!

- Lei...Lei... Leila?, dit Brad entre deux sanglot  
- Oui... j'aimerais que vous resteriez moi aussi mais... allez continuer votre mission... Et c'est pour une bonne cause!, dit-elle avec un sourire et les larmes pleine d'eau.  
- Mais...  
- Elle a raison! Plusieurs enfant sur votre planète espèrent sûrement d'avoir une nouvelle maison!, dit soudainement Yann

Brad essuya ses larmes. Les enfants avais raison! Il fallait continuer la mission! Puis ils allèrent près du téléfax qui s'avait déporter sur la planète. Les enfants les avaient suivit. Il se téléfaxa un après l'autre. À la fin il ne restaient plus que Valence et Brad a téléfaxé. Jack s'approcha d'eux.

- Tenez pour vous, de la part de nous tous!

Le cadeau était très simple. C'était plein de petite chose que les enfants avait fait spécialement pour eux pendant la semaine qu'ils avaient penser ensemble.

- Merci c'est gentil!, dit Valence en souriant  
- tenez pour vous! Demander a Fanny de faire des photocopie!, dit Brad en leur donnant une photo.

Sur la photo il y avais tout les membres de l'équipage! Les enfants sourirent.

- Ont ne vous oubliera jamais!, dit Kiera

Leila s'approcha de Brad. Celui ci se pencha. Elle lui donna un petit bec sur la joue.

- Merci pour la belle semaine que vous nous avez donner!, dit-elle

Brad se releva et lui sourit. Il se téléfaxa a bord et Valence fit de même.

Tous les enfants et Fanny, l'éducatrice, leur dit au revoir en leur fessant des "Bye Bye" vers le ciel.

Dans le vaisseau, Brad se rua vers les hublot pour voir les enfants.

- Brad! J'vois rien a cause de votre grosse tête!, le critiqua Bob  
- Bob taisez vous cinq grosses minutes!  
- Vous ne pouvez pas les voir d'ici..., lui dit Pétrolia  
- Je sais bien..., dit Brad tristement

Puis Bob pesa une le "Champignion" et ils repartirent a la recherche d'une nouvelle planète. Prendre une semaine de congé et de répit leur ont fait énormément de bien même si... la séparation fut très difficile. Mais trois bonnes grosses semaines plus tard, tout redevenue comme avant!

- Brad vous êtes de corver cette semaine!, dit le capitaine  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que... sa me tente! Aller au travaille!, dit le capitaine en souriant.

Brad se mit au travaille... comme je vous l'ai dit tout redevint identique! Comme si personne n'était sortie et avait pris des vacances!


End file.
